Battle of Insanity
An unexpected meeting...!! Chance Meeting It was rather odd. This... calm day. Seireitou Kawahiru stood atop the Sōkyoku Hill, peering out at the busy streets of Seireitei. Seated and unseated officers alike were running in designated groups, off to accomplish whatever tasks their division was expecting of them. This time of day, one could very rarely see any Lieutenants out in the streets, let alone any Captains. It was rather mellow; a rarity given all of the messes that Soul Society had to wade through in the past. The silver-haired man, once regarded as a traitor, had become a valuble ally in the battles in those "past messes", and thusly was welcomed with open arms. Though he wasn't the hero type. He didn't feel like getting involved with the drunks or slackers, or worse... the fan boys. Yes, there were plenty of them. What a shame that there weren't any fan girls instead. But regardless, other thoughts were buzzing in the Yonkō's mind. He had his own issues to deal with, and had no place to start. As a Captain, he often came out to this Hill at night, giving him some time to think. Seireitou remembered those times, especially when... his beloved was there with him, especially on those cold nights. He let a sigh escape his lips from the thought, dismissing it from his mind as he stared out into the openness. Nika seemed rather content with herself. She had everything she wanted right now- though of course, knowing that devil woman, contentness was never enough. She had to have more- even more and more. It was in the nature of a Tenjougekido to have a soul of desire; and even when she was perfectly happy, she just had to consume even more. She possessed a skip in her step- with that little smirk plastered upon her cute face, she just bounced towards Sōkyoku Hill, giggling to herself; she looked like a nutter to everyone who observed her. Though, for some reason, she seemed rather troubled by something; even though her look and the air that surrounded her said otherwise. Perhaps that if she'd tried to get one of those stress balls she'd be fine. The sky seemed perfectly fine today; not a chance of meteors out of goddamn nowhere unlike the last time she peered at the sky. Though walking up the hill, she did notice a certain silver-haired figure whose mere presence managed to send a chill down her spine. Though lost in his thoughts, Seireitou's senses were as keen as ever. He was, after all, a master of the Shinigami arts. Detecting a nearing spiritual energy source was no grand feat. While keeping his arms crossed, he slowly stood up, standing up tall as he turned his body completely to look toward the steps raising toward the hilltop. Beyond the steps, his eyes caught the figure of a young woman. She seemed... rather odd to him. Not physically, of course. But he had this strange feeling in his gut when looking over to her. Nika put on a gigantic, shit-eating grin which appeared to actually split her face in half. She waved at him, remarking, "...Ohero~" She giggled; a cacaphonic laugh escaped her lips. "Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi~ So, I think I've heard of you. It'd make sense if you were the Soul King's son...you do look a bit like Giri~ Though Kazuma would probably disown you~ Your face looks so punchable~" She was really trying to get on his nerves. Whatever she was trying to accomplish, it wasn't working. Seireitou was not the type to get angry that easily. A look of perpetual boredom was evident on his face from how his eyes were half-way narrowed. She was an odd woman, that was for sure, but nothing new from what it appeared. "Oi, Fenny Monja. What's with that wide smile? Did something hilarious happen? Did your favorite baseball team win the world series or something? And that laugh. Hihihihihi, do you have diarrhea of the mouth or something? Didn't your mommy ever tell you that you have to use mouthwash and brush your teeth if you want to be invited to the prom?" he responded. Nika's grin seemed to lessen slightly as she actually frowned at him. "...Isn't a Fenny Monja a type of sammich? Cause I could do with a sammich." She wasn't taking this seriously in the least. "...Also, I was reproduced asexually. I daresay you watch what you say. And no no, I'm only interested in one person~" She then put on a false ghetto accent. "Yo bro, though, you think you're hot shit, huhhhhhhhh? I guess you've never heard of me then, huh. I have many names. Rocky, The Brahma Bull, The Great One, The People's Champ, Dwayne Johnson, the Most EEEEEEEEEELECTRIFYING MAN IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT!" Seireitou kept up his bored stare, crossing his arms as he got to his feet, standing to his full height as he faced her. "Well, since you're a woman, I wouldn't mind you making me a sandwich. By all means. Because I seriously doubt you're here to fight me or anything like that. Or maybe you simply like stalking people? To mess with them." he remarked. He was not some misogynist or anything close to it. For Soul King's sake, his closest partner is a female. But rather, like many people he spoke with whom were not close friends, he enjoyed playing a verbal game with them. He knew full well that was what she was doing, so why not? Nika actually looked up at him- the difference in height was maybe about half a meter and basically ignored his last comment. "I can't deny that~ Annoying people is fuuuuuuuuuuun~" and quite obviously, Seireitou was the newest victim of people on her list. She didn't know WHY exactly she liked pissing people off; it was just as natural as getting dressed in the mornings. "Someone has to stir shit up, or things get boring~ I get bored when there's not conflict of some kind going on~" "I suppose so." Seireitou answered in the very same voice, bearing the same facial expression as always. "But, in what way are you planning to mess with me anyways?" he would ask, his arms still crossed, as if he was waiting for something. Nika smirked, and simply replied, "...Well, you'll never know until it hits you~ Hihihihihihihihihihihi~ After all, I'm stronger than you. Why not try and fight me now so that nothing bad will happen? You can make the first attack. So..." she stretched her arms out. "Come at me, bro~" Seireitou did not break his stance, but rather nodded at her remark. "It is only fitting for you to have the first move. You're the challenger after all, or are you unfamiliar with video game protocol? At any rate. If you're as strong as you say, I expect you to be able to beat me in a single move. So go for it." he challenged. Nika scowled at this. "No no NO~!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "That's not how it goes~!" She puffed her cheeks out; to be fair, she looked like a pufferfish like this. Nevertheless, if she waited for Seireitou, then they'd be there all day. So it was only wise for her to attack now. Without a second to waste, Nika casted a mid-level Kongōbaku and an Gaki Rekkō spell, one with her left hand and one with her right in order to take Seireitou by surprise. With a mere thought, spiritual energy collected to form a triangle of shimmering golden light in front of the young woman's form. Then, through a mere touch, electric currents coursed through the spell, vibrating the original Shitotsu Sansen spell with the Hiryugekizokushintenraihō spell, providing a superior Bakudō effect as she enabled it to shoot towards her foe at tremendous speeds like a bullet. The moment that she finished this impressive display, she utilized her Sonído to dissapear in the blink of an eye; she suddenly then reappeared behind her foe, drawing her special katana; Zettō Kanna. With a single, flawless movement, she swung the blade down at Seireitou's shoulder, hoping to impair him right off the bat. Fight of the Crazies With a kickoff, using a powerful Shunpō to escape the range of Nika's attacks from both the front and back, Seireitou activated the Sekienton spell, causing the former to become enveloped in the thick cloudy smoke. But this spell was not normal. This was evident by its strange color, being unlike that of its red color, but it took on a more violet color. The smoke had been poisoned by Shimoku, causing the spell to take on the properties of a very powerful poison that even Shinigami would become overwhelmed by, becoming weakened within their bodies. As if that weren't enough, Seireitou had also laced the smoke with Hakufuku, hence its very light color. This meant that since Nika was now in this smokestorm, the Hakufuku would slowly cause her to hallucinate and mentally disrupt her, just enough so that she would be unaware that physically, she was being poisoned by the Shimoku part of the three-layered spell. "Tsk Tsk." Seireitou worded, standing a few meters away from where he made the smoke appear, viewing at what would become of the young woman. Of course, then she realized; she wouldn't be using the Demon Way for a large portion of the fight. That was a bad mistake; she only barely escaped by the skin of her teeth- she was sure she wouldn't be so lucky next time. In a split second, before anything could happen, she uttered, "Control, Vectoriales!" With that phrase, pink reiatsu welled up inside of the devil woman's body, before shooting up into the sky. Extending her arms out to her sides, the pink reiatsu configured itself into a sort of rain as it shot down, pelting down around the woman. As the droplets surrounded her body, they spread out and hardened, taking the form of six multicoloured seraphic wings that tore out of her back. Multicoloured wings represent angels in Islamic art, which was odd for a character that's so morally ambiguous at best. Upon touching the ground, Nika's mere presence caused nearby objects, up to and including skyscrapers to levitate and get shoved away. Nika's soft, emerald eyes became a fierce, piercing red, and cross-shaped slits appeared where her pupils would be. Using her feet that were supporting her on the ground, she stomped on it. A shockwave from below to above was unleashed on the hard surface. Nika bent her body, and with her feet at the center, an enormous crack appeared in the asphalt ground, and noise was created from all the buildings around. Nika crushed the cracked asphalt even further, and shot up into the sky like a rocket. Besides changing the vector forces on her feet, four high-powered tornadoes were now attached to her back, retreating to the skies. In the next instant, the wind flowing through the area focused on one point. It was a point one hundred meters above Nika's head. When the raging wind gathered there, a bright white light appeared as if from naught. It was plasma. "Now, try this one on for size~" That light swallowed up the surrounding air and immediately grew to have a radius of twenty meters. The surrounding darkness was annihilated by the pure white light. The heat of ten thousand degrees caused a burning sensation to reverberate throughout the atmosphere. That was not an attack that a normal being could defend against. There was no way a body of any sort could do anything about that mass, even if Seireitou managed to deflect it, there was nothing to stop Nika from compressing the wind vectors to form plasma once again, unless she became bored. Quickly, the devil woman, with a single command, launched the plasma at Seireitou with tremendous speed and force. "Kuyō Shibari." Seireitou calmly stated, forming nine different black energy spheres around his body. Once he did this, he charged forward into the raging flames of the plasma substance. But as he did, the plasma began to part away from Seireitou as he dived deeper in. After all, no matter how intense these flames were, they would no matter what obey the universal law of Gravity. These black spheres created a gravity field around Seireitou that caused all substances such as plasma to part away so that they would not be able to touch him. He was charging in with a powerful Shunpō, meaning at best, he looked like a blur, charging though the parting plasma attack as he would make his way up close to Nika's body without allowing even a small part of those flames to touch him. Before Nika could even respond, Seireitou dispelled the spell and thrust his fist forward, using a mighty Ikkotsu that, if it were to connect, would most likely make this woman cough up blood and probably damage a good portion of her internal organs. Given the speed of his punch and how close they now were, this was a very likely result. However, even though the plasma was successfully negated, Nika had another trick up her sleeve- one that was always there, for one. Sadly, of course this wouldn't work, so the moment that Seireitou made contact, his punch went right through her, actually moving his hand into a massive black wad that composed her body. Tenjougekido were born of void, but even though, Seireitou's punch hurt like hell as she was blown back slightly from his attack. Hopping to her feet as her body contorted upright once again, Nika unleashed a wave of fire at her foe. Not only this, Nika altered the movement of the spiritual energy in the air, changing them into electrons before unleashing a vicious bolt of lightning at her foe. All the while, Nika shaped and configured flames into nine duplicates of herself. A *BOOM!* sound echoed throughout the air, as 'Nika' appeared right behind Seireitou using Sonido. There was no way to guarantee that this was the real Nika. Out of no where, several thunderbolts rained down from the skies towards Seireitou, as did several pillars of fire erupt from the ground towards him. Closing his eyes, Seireitou rose his arms upwards as he allowed the thunderbolts to crash into him. However, but instead of harming him, he was using the neijing energy within him to course the electrical energy through his body. Almost instantaneously afterwards, he punched downwards with a twin Ikkotsu, taking a drill-like effect, providing a path for the electricity to follow, crashing into the flame pillars, causing them both to cancel out in a magnificant display of fireworks, causing the eyesight of all of these clones of Nika to become blinded. In this short window of time, Seireitou went right to work. Using a flash step of immense speed, he snapped his fingers multiple times, aiming for each and every one of the clones, including the real one, the snapping action caused a spark of flames to erupt in a pinpoint white-flames assault, aimed to destroy all nine of the duplicates. Nika curled her lips in annoyance. "Son of a...!" She wasn't surprised, yet paradoxially, she was at the same time. All of her clones were defeated with a violent *WOOSH*, though Nika herself managed to evade. Nika raised her arms. The right hand of suffering and the left hand of poison. Those hands could convert any vector that they touched and were therefore hands of darkness that could bring death to any living thing. Just by touching the skin, they could cause a human heart to burst from the inside by reversing the flow of the blood via the capillaries and reversing the flow of the bodily electricity via the surface of the skin. Nika brought both hands together. Her hands were pressed together at the wrist like she was wearing handcuffs and she thrust them toward Seireitou's face as she dashed in front of him, ready to attack. Seireitou stared at Nika as she neared. Closer... closer... The more moments passed, the more it seemed as though she would have struck him. But too little, too late. With a jerk of his elbow, he thrust his other hand outwards, causing a huge burst of white flames to erupt from his palm, the scope of which was wide-ranging and long-reaching due to its speed as well. It was meant to strike Nika at a close proximity that she simply would not be able to dodge them. He intensified the flames to really burn her body apart, should it strike, and even if it didn't, he was prepared. Once he unleashed the flames, he kicked off from the skies and backed away about twelve meters, clapping his hands together as if to prepare for his next technique.